bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiseki Kasumigaoka
|epithet= |birthday=July 5th |age=12 (Arc I) 13 (Arc II) |gender=Female |height=134 cm |weight=31 kg |hair=Rose pink |eye=Amber |bloodtype=B- |quirk=Crystallokinesis Kitsune Physiology |status=Alive |family='Guren Kasumigaoka' (Father, deceased) Mahiru Kasumigaoka (Mother, deceased) Minato Kasumigaoka (Older brother, deceased |occupation=Student |affiliation=U.A. High |debut=''My Hero Academia: The Rose of Blood, Sweat, and Tears'' |voice= }} , also known as , is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia: The Rose of Blood, Sweat, and Tears, a story written by Amezuki Yatsushiro. Born with the powerful Crystallokinesis Quirk, Kiseki was destined to become great from birth. However, through a series of heartbreaking events, Kiseki turned from a loving child into a recluse. She is a student at , where she got in through recommendations and where she is training to become a , being the youngest student ever to attend the school. Background Kiseki Kasumigaoka is the second child of Guren Kasumigaoka and Mahiru Kasumigaoka. Her family is one of the richest families in Japan as well as one of the families that produce offspring with the most high-quality Quirks. Kiseki was actually born in France, specifically, the city of Lyon. The reason for this is that Guren and Mahiru were on vacation in Lyon but unexpected contractions forced them to give birth to their child in that foreign country. Because Guren and Mahiru had such busy schedules, they were forced to leave their child in France with their caretakers. Thus, Kiseki Kasumigaoka began a life of total luxury. She went to the highly prestigious Saint Jeanne d’Arc Academy of the Fine Arts for her early education. She was highly proud of her older brother, who was four years older than her, named Minato Kasumigaoka. His Quirk was that of Creation via the transmutation of lipids. This proved to be highly versatile and he had constantly scored top marks in the Escalibor Academy, where European students gather to train with their Quirks, in which Kiseki would enroll in when she reaches sixth grade. At the age of eleven right after graduating from Jeanne d’Arc Academy, Kiseki finally reunited with her parents for the first time since her birth. They spent their vacation in the capital city of Paris. While here, Kiseki began to appreciate her love for her family. However, this wouldn’t last. In the twilight sky, under the Eiffel Tower, the launched an operation right in the middle of the city, their targets being Guren, Mahiru, and Minato Kasumigaoka. Their objective was to kill those three labeled to prevent the birth of any more high-quality Quirk users. However, they had no information on Kiseki and as such, found a pleasant surprise when there was a girl alongside their targets. Thinking it would be a good idea, Kiseki was tied up and for six hours watched her family defiled. Her father was constantly tortured, even with his Quirk of self-regeneration. They kept on flaying him, removing bits and bits of skin and watching them heal before repeating that process. Minato was forced to continually create indecent items that were to be used to corrupt Mahiru. After the six-hour mark, Guren was finally put out of his suffering by decapitation and crushing of the head while Mahiru, who had her mind completely broken in front of Kiseki, was killed by asphyxiation while being raped. Minato’s death was the result of organ removal and blood loss via dissection. Kiseki was to be killed too due to the Kasumigaoka blood flowing through her veins but the League decided to break her like her mother, even more so because of her being so young. However, Kiseki, already unable to feel any more sorrow because she had already gone past the limit of what she could process, let out the most horrid scream as her Quirk went berserk. In her sorrow, she summons multiple massive columns of selenite, quartz, amethyst, and ruby, among other crystalline structures, that put the towering gypsum columns in Mexico’s Giant Crystal Cave to shame. In a mere thirty seconds, she had created a beautiful array of crystals that exploded outwards from her, impaling the villains as well as toppling the Eiffel Tower. Before the heroes arrived, she encountered who meant to recruit her to his cause, however, could not convince her before the heroes came. As a parting gift, All for One told her that she would regret having not joined him that day and gave her a second Quirk, Kitsune Physiology. The professional heroes arrived several minutes later to find a sole girl crying silently in the center of a hypnotizing array of crystal columns while surrounded by the corpses of Guren, Mahiru, and Minato Kasumigaoka as well as the corpses of the villains. By chance, the principal of U.A. High School, , was visiting France and was one of the people at the scene along with and . Upon researching her Quirk, the two top heroes and Nezu decided that it was best that Kiseki was kept under the protection at all costs as the sheer destructive capability of her Quirk when emotionally unstable is not safe for society. This and the fact that she had encountered All for One (the evidence being the presence of a second Quirk) was a deciding cincher in the argument. This is how at just the age of twelve, Kiseki Kasumigaoka, began attending U.A. High School from recommendations from the principal and the two top heroes. Easily passing the recommendation exams with top marks, Kiseki became the youngest student ever to attend U.A. High School, being a solid four years younger than most other attendees. This would inevitably lead to bullying which Kiseki did not take well. She taught the horror of her Quirk firsthand. Afraid that she would instill fear upon the students, the staff of U.A. had a long debate and decided that the best course of action is to have Kiseki become student council president of the school. She was the daughter of the Kasumigaoka House so she was used to being in charge anyways was their reasoning. In just the first month, Kiseki Kasumigaoka had risen to take the top post in the Star Charter, the official rankings of the three combined hero schools, and become student council president of U.A. Personality As a child, Kiseki was a very cheery girl. She loved to play with friends and pick flowers. She was much too kind, to the point where she couldn’t bring herself to even kill a fly. Because of this, other children, especially boys, tried to take advantage of her. However, she was lucky to have lots of female friends who would defend her. When she awakened her Quirk, she immediately rose in popularity not only because of the potentially strong usage of the Quirk if trained correctly, but also because her Quirk can be used as utility. She began to make use of her Quirk to create gemstones that she gave to her father to make some extra capital. Her kindness led her to make some for free for her school friends. However, this all changed when she was caught in that terrorist attack. Feelings she didn’t know she had rose to the surface in the wake of losing the ones closest to her. After that incident, she became reclusive, unable to form new bonds because she was afraid she would lose them in the same way she lost her family. At this time, she only loved herself. This would change when she meets . Kiseki would develop a very deep one-sided affection towards him until after the school festival to which Shoto begins to open up as a result of his battle with . Appearance During the first arc, Kiseki Kasumigaoka is twelve years old and is a girl of average stature for her age. She has rose pink hair, a result of her Quirk (before her Quirk awakened her hair was black but over the course of several months, her hair slowly changed color to pink), and amber eyes. Due to the kitsune physiology Quirk she obtained from All for One, she has the appearance of a fox, most prominently, her having no human ears and instead, having fox ears as well as a very fluffy tail. During her time in France, she was quite literally the most beautiful young girl in the country and her beauty remains unchanged as she grows. Abilities Overall Abilities: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Quirk Crystallokinesis : Kiseki's Quirk gives her crystallokinesis which allows her to create and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials. She can immediately crystallize anything she touches, allowing her to, like , create large waves of crystals. Until taken to her bodily limit, the Quirk has no adverse effects on her body. Kitsune Physiology : Kiseki obtained this Quirk from , the latter hoping that the extra power would nudge Kiseki into the direction of villainy. This Quirk gives her the body and abilities of a fox spirit, which ranges from kitsunebi, shapeshifting, dream manipulation, illusion manipulation, among other things, making the Quirk one of the highly versatile Quirks. Super Moves Stats Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A (Neji) Category:Heroes Category:Kasumigaoka Family Category:Emitters Category:Mutants Category:Recommended Students